Information repositories may combine a plurality of elements into hierarchical structures. For example, in an instructional or training system, an information repository may contain a plurality of modules (i.e. elements) that may be organized into a course lecture. These elements may be combined in different ways, and may be copied or modified to create new ones to form different course lectures. 
As another example, a software development company may develop and maintain a portfolio of different software products. The company may build one or more independent elements that are shared amongst products within the portfolio. This may reduce development time and increase quality because existing, field-tested subcomponents may be reused.
While such information repositories may be a valuable resource for reducing development time, it may be difficult to determine the relative value of the elements, especially when looking to select from amongst multiple versions. What are needed are systems and methods for measuring the value of these elements.